


To Sleep Well At Night

by elrhiarhodan



Series: Happily Married Spies [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Clothes Sharing, Happily Married Spies, Hartwin, Lonliness, M/M, Masturbation, Power Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: Harry is missing his husband.  Despite their kinky phone sex, he finds it difficult to fall asleep in an empty bed.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Happily Married Spies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740259
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020





	To Sleep Well At Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyele/gifts).



> Written for Day 10 of The Merry Month of Masturbation, for the prompt "White". This story is an immediate sequel to [Every Good Boy Deserves Favor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096703).
> 
> Title inspired by the old Cat Steven's song, [Into White](http), from _Tea for the Tillerman_.
> 
> And not surprisingly, the idea was inspired by my enabler-in-chief, Kyele.

Harry wanders through the house, feeling a bit lost. Eggsy’s been away on assignment for over a week and Harry’s lonely. He’s already spoken with Eggsy this evening - more than spoken, truthfully. His brilliant, beautiful husband has proven himself to be Harry’s equal in all things - his equal _and_ the other half of his soul. Where Harry yearns to dominate and control, Eggsy aches to submit - which makes Harry want to be worthy of that submission.

It’s a beautiful circle - desire meeting desire, fulfillment and need fully matched.

And still, Harry yearns for more than dirty talk and pictures of a red silicone dildo shoved up Eggsy’s perfect bum. He wants Eggsy, curled up next to him, warm and soft, his hand cupping Harry’s cock possessively.

Harry sighs and heads upstairs. It’s time for bed, but he finds no comfort there. Eggsy’s been gone long enough that the sheets don't smell like him anymore. That gives Harry an idea and he heads to their closet, for the half-empty bag of Eggsy’s clothing that needs to be sent to the cleaners, and Harry digs through it and comes up with a prize. 

Harry pulls off his pajama top and puts on one of Eggsy’s hand-tailored dress shirts and buries his face in the sleeve. The white cotton still carries his husband’s scent - clean sweat and just a touch of the cologne Harry’d given him as a just-because gift.

He breathes deeply, and climbs back into bed. With Eggsy’s scent surrounding him, Harry shoves a hand down his pajama bottoms. He’s not going to get hard, not so soon after the phone sex from earlier this evening, but his hand feels good on his cock and if Harry closes his eyes, he can imagine it’s Eggsy’s, if just until he falls asleep.


End file.
